


Le Pecheur

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: 之前的愚人节特供人鱼PA
Relationships: Hans Christian Andersen/Franz Liszt
Kudos: 1





	Le Pecheur

李斯特很喜欢安徒生手上被他称为「羽毛笔」的东西。它们蘸上墨水后能写下一行又一行的文字，且只要妥善保存不去毁坏它，那些深黑的印迹会永远留在纸张上。

不像它们人鱼，运用语言时极少承载于文字。因为海水里的一切都是流动的，拿爪子与尾鳍在海底细沙上画下的图案一会就会消散，刻上记号的岩石会被海藻与藤壶覆盖。

李斯特并不懂人类把一切记在纸上的意义，可能是他们的生命太短暂了，数量又太多，说的话也不同，无法互相理解。甚至他逐渐发现，人类写下的东西不一定是真实发生的，更多是一些虚妄的概念与幻想。

然而李斯特喜欢看安徒生奋笔疾书的样子，以及他写不下去时满脸懊恼在房间里踱步、咒骂的样子。这栋孤岛上的废弃房屋没有别人，他只能痛斥他自己。李斯特不知道他是怎样来到这里的，据说是一位大公将这座岛送给了他。

真好笑，人类为什么会自诩自己「拥有」一座岛？明明他们比土地与海浪本身都脆弱得多，连一颗岛上的树都能比他们活得久。让浪花属于浪花，泥土属于泥土不好吗？

不过李斯特并不太在意这些，他热衷观察一切，为此会游荡到任何海洋能覆盖的地方。不久前他发现了这栋整体是倾斜的，年久失修的房屋。它的一侧扎进沙地里，涨潮时海水便会渗进来淹没一半的客厅，因而家具都堆在不会被水淹的另一侧。

李斯特正是在某个夜晚跟着海水误闯进来的，然后他望着人类，人类也望着他，谁都没有做什么，直到他晚些时候安静离开。第二他他又一次溜进来时人类似乎特意等待良久了，露出欣慰释然的微笑。

之后人鱼经常过来探访，第一是觉得对方没有恶意，第二是发现孱弱的作家孤立无援，就算把他困在岸上对面也没有能力伤害他。人类既没有可以刺穿鱼腹的爪子，也没有可以咬开贝壳的牙齿，更没有能够保护自己的魔法。

总之彼此都熟悉了之后，安徒生经常得发出这样的言论：

“从我的沙发上离开好吗？你把我的靠垫全都弄湿透了。”

“请不要把我的饼干都吃完，每三个月外面的人才会给我送一次物资补给。你想要什么？一副眼镜？我并不觉得那对你有什么用，但我会想办法弄给你的。”

“别唱了，大半夜的！行行好，停一下！听着，我的好先生，人类平均每天需要7个小时的睡眠。睡不够他们就不能保持健康，甚至会死！”

人鱼对声音敏锐，因而李斯特很快学会了不少对方的语言。索取物品（例如他用空的墨水瓶子）或表达基础情绪都没有问题。但「文学」本身还是令他费解，并非鄙弃这种艺术，而是不明白以血与灵魂浇灌它的意义。

不过这并不妨碍他每天听安徒生念他写下的句子。

——「夜莺现在要在宫里住下来，要有它自己的笼子了。它现在只有白天出去两次和夜间出去一次散步的自由。每次总有十二个仆人跟着。他们牵着系在它腿上的一根丝线——而且他们老是拉得很紧。像这样的出游并不是一件轻松愉快的事情。」

“什么是笼子？”李斯特趴在那些长久以来被冲刷堆积在客厅里的沙子上问道。

“如果我把这屋子彻底封住不让你出去，它就是个笼子了。”作者回答道。

“可是你也不出去，你想要一个笼子吗？”据他所知人类应该是群居生物，彼此间的联系相当紧密。对方不知为何把自己困在这里。

“噢！你就当是那样吧……”安徒生无从解释。他为了疗愈无法实现的爱来到这里，结果可笑地又陷入另一段更加天方夜谭的爱。人鱼，这传说中的生物是多么美丽啊！他的内心充满了矛盾，那禁忌的矛盾让爱慕变得更令人迷醉了——他遇见了一条人鱼！他想把这个故事分享给全世界，又想独占眼前所见，让李斯特成为只属于他的秘密。当然也有害怕打扰到他们的族群，招致悲剧的成分。

“来，这是我答应给你的东西。”安徒生决定换一个话题，“把你的……嗯？手还是爪子擦干再碰这叠纸。对，它们是五线谱，人类用来记录音乐的载体。”

于是李斯特快乐地研究起新玩具。音乐是所有智慧生物共通的爱好。只是人鱼不需要记谱，他们能记住任何一段听过的旋律。以往他与“陆地音乐”的联系只有人们放在海涯边的风弦琴。他会长时间坐在礁石上听烈风吹拂过琴弦的声响。或者大型游轮上也会配备乐队，他喜欢远远跟着船只游动，直到乐曲结束。

总之，李斯特现在更喜欢安徒生房间里的黑胶唱片机。且他并不介意练习一下在五线谱上写东西，那很有趣，能令眼前的人欣喜若狂。

“请把这些诗句写成歌谣！”安徒生塞给他一页又一页的诗，像是发掘到某种宝藏。然而当他拿到人鱼的作品又时常陷入低落，“我多么想听到它在舞台上上演啊！不，我不能将它寄给出……”

安徒生总是自言自语，但李斯特隐隐约约记得这种纠结与懊恼。他不确定上次引诱一位吹长笛的男人是什么时候了。那个人反过来为他创作音乐，带着一种他不能解读却感到欢喜的迷狂，也正是他赠予他“李斯特”这个人类的名字。

人鱼对他示好，却终究不知怎样回应那种情感，正如海水里无法点燃火苗。末了他看着他唱着一首深情的歌，自愿被离岸流拖进深海溺毙。

——「水流澎湃，水流激涨 。我看见那可爱的日月 ，在海洋中恢复生机。你的面庞诱惑我，使我投入甘露的永恒……」

那个男人告诉他那是「爱」，然而李斯特的父亲曾叮嘱他人类的「爱」是世界上最荒诞可怕的东西，一定要远离，千万不能触碰——他们认为爱即占有，为了占有人会做出不计其数伤害对方的愚蠢事情。何必呢？明明并非像信天翁那样是终身都不会更换配偶的忠诚动物，非要以捆绑为目的互相折磨，搞得他们的字典里有很多莫名其妙的词汇，例如背叛、分手与抛弃，例如嫉妒、殉情与仇杀。

好在从安徒生身上，李斯特感觉不到针对自己的情感，抑或他掩藏得太好。至少他从不抚摸他也不亲吻他，递给他东西时也总是很小心不要碰到他，跟担心他的鳞片有毒似的。这让李斯特有些失落，他喜欢陪伴，喜欢笑容与拥抱，更喜欢被触碰：人鱼的躯体十分敏锐，为了能感知水流最微小的变动。

而这些作家都不曾给予他，他似乎只爱自己的纸张，和他在纸张上构建的另一个世界。

但另一方面——对于欲望，独居的人类又是如此不坦诚。安徒生夸赞他的美妙，写下炽热的描述，却又只会躲开他在楼上自己的房间里自慰。李斯特觉得人类的羞耻感和所谓的道德感很滑稽，也没有必要。他明确表达过虽然自己长着尾巴而不是腿，却依然有跟人（或者说大多数体型相仿的动物）交媾的功能。

结果安徒生像听到什么恐吓之词般吓跑了——他退后好几部，捂着脸说：“请别再提那些，那是亵渎，我无论如何不会那样做的。”

亵渎？又是一个李斯特不明白的字眼。他撑头趴在沙地上，拿胯骨两侧的臀鳍一下下拍打着与海水相接的地面，溅起的水花昭示着他的困惑。

“你讨厌我吗？”他皱着眉问道。

“不，别误会！”安徒生瞬间焦急起来，他相信自己得解释些什么，免得对方游回海里之后再也不来见他，“上帝啊！为何我总被无法企及之物操纵着命运？”

他来到李斯特面前，像是为了挽回而问道：“你们拿什么来表达对其他个体的好感？”

“跟你们不一样，你们也做不到。就像你们听不到鲸的叫声，分辨不了不同珊瑚的气味。”李斯特摇头。

“啊，真遗憾。”

“所以你用自己的方法，亲亲我就好。”

安徒生于慌乱中犹豫了很久，末了还是蹲下来，将止不住颤抖的手指搭上李斯特的脸颊。他的体温果然要低很多，皮肤透着凉意，却如珍珠般光滑细腻。

“宽恕我吧，务必宽恕我……”他反复自语着，直到他轻浅地吻了吻人鱼的额头。

…… …… ……

漫长的时光流过，当再次有人登上这座岛屿时，所见到的唯有一片坍塌的废墟。在长满藻类与苔藓，被海鸟占为巢穴的某间房间内，他们找到了一摞精心保存的手稿。详细记录了一个人类与一条人鱼的故事。

故事的末尾有这样一段叙述：

——人鱼经常会发生与人类相爱的案例，他们甚至为此研究出了特殊的魔法。人鱼能用歌声换取双腿。而人类若有胆量将人鱼的鳞片插入心脏，就可以逐渐获得在水中呼吸的能力。

没有人知道，故事中的两位主角到底选了哪一种，抑或什么也没有选。

-End


End file.
